


Flurries and Warm Feelings

by LizzyBeezers



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kevin is a little fecker, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBeezers/pseuds/LizzyBeezers
Summary: Daniel and Kevin take a break from streaming and posting for the holidays. Kevin decides to visit Dan while Dan struggles with his feelings for Kevin.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Flurries and Warm Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so basically this is the first fic I've ever posted. Hope y'all like it!  
Same warnings apply with any RPF ship.  
-Don't post this anywhere, especially if Kevin or Dan could find it  
-We don't want to ruin their actual relationship  
-Let's all just thrive here  
-Don't be a little fecker  
Thanks!!  
Edit: .....someone was a little fecker...

They were holding hands. Daniel felt the heat of Kevin's palm through his glove as they walked down the street packed with Christmas shoppers. It felt natural, like they'd done it a thousand times before. His presence made everything warmer, really. Kevin came over for the holidays after they both announced their breaks. Dan smiles behind his scarf. He suggested they just play video games because he knew how tired Kevin would be after the long drive, but Kevin insisted on going outside and doing something for once. Dan lets out a soft sigh at his caring stubbornness, causing Kevin to quirk his eyebrow at him.

Dan waves it off, “It’s nothing.” 

Kevin nods then smiles, “Hey, let’s go here. It looks pretty nice,” already pulling him towards the cozy-looking coffee shop.

He stifles a laugh, apologizing to people they bump into as Kevin just about drags him to the coffee shop.  
It’s called “Mocha Me Crazy”... Just leave it to Kevin to find the only pun-named store on the block. It’s relatively empty compared to the streets outside with only a few couples sitting here and there taking a break from their own shopping. The cafe is indeed cozy, but charmingly so with its rustic theme and soft lighting.  
Kevin pointed over to a table by the window, “Go ahead and sit over there. I’ll order for the both of us.” He lets go of Dan’s hand, leaving him torn between complaining about the loss of contact and insisting he can pay for himself. It doesn't matter anyways. Kevin’s already in line and the cafe’s starting to fill up. Dan quickly makes his way over to the booth and backtracks on his thoughts. He very nearly pouted over not being able to keep holding Kevin’s hand. He looks back over at Kevin and his face flushes pink.

...Fuck.

This wasn’t the first time Dan caught himself thinking about the two of them - what it’d be like to date Kevin. He wants to hold Kevin’s hand again and maybe even kiss him, very badly. Dan takes a calming breath. Now’s not the time to profess vows of undying love...or race through the slightly crowded cafe to hold a best friend’s hand. Right, that’s what they were. Best friends and nothing more. Dan’s staring into space with a lost look on his face as Kevin walks up with their drinks.

He puts the drinks down then waves his hand in front of Dan’s face. “Hellooo? Earth to Daniel!” he laughs. “Everything all right?”

“Hmm? Oh-uh yeah! Fine!” he stutters, trying to cover up his sadness, “What’d you get us?”

Kevin shakes his head and sits down. “It’s hot cocoa with whipped cream. But come on. I know that look. What’s eating you up, hmm?” He leans forward slightly, taking up the majority of Dan’s field of vision.

“It’s-it’s nothing,” Dan hastily takes a sip of the hot cocoa. Thankfully, it doesn’t burn his tongue. It’s comforting taste is exactly what he needed.

“There’s definitely something if you were staring into the void like that,” he gives Dan that stupidly cute concerned face that never ceases to give him butterflies. “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy” starts playing on the cafe radio. Dan’s cheeks flare up again as he coughs. Damn his dumb heart. A smile tugs at Kevin’s lips.

Fuck it.

Dan steels his nerves, “I think… I might like you.”

There’s a beat of silence. He instantly regrets all life choices that have led up to this exact moment. Kevin is probably disgusted. Dan wouldn’t be surprised if he laughed, or spat in his face, or slapped him, or - a hand brushes his own, startling him. His eyes snap open. He must’ve closed them sometime during his self scolding. Kevin didn’t leave. In fact, he’s a bit closer and even better, he’s holding Dan’s hand again.

His pale blue eyes glimmer in the soft lighting, “I know.”

The words take awhile to sink in. “You - wha- how?”

“You’re not exactly the smoothest fecker,” Kevin smiles brightly, “Took you long enough to admit it. Do you mind if I...” He get out of his own seat and slides in next to Dan. They’re still holding hands and that alone just about gives Dan a heart attack.

“What gave it away?” He worries his lip, looking down at his hot cocoa.

Kevin squeezes his hand, “Stop being so fecking worried. It was just a hutch really… that and the heart eyes I’d catch you giving me if you thought I wasn’t looking.”

Dan groans and huffs, “Well, what about you?” He lifts his head and lowers his voice, “How do you feel about me - about us?”

Keven shifts a bit closer, their thighs touching and faces mere inches apart. “I’d say I feel pretty fecking good.”

Dan lets out a sigh he didn’t even realize he was holding. And then, Kevin’s lips are on his own. The kiss is soft, filled with so much promise and adoration. Dan almost cries from relief as he tentatively mimics Kevin’s actions. He shifts his body to better face Kevin and slings an arm around his neck. In return, Kevin runs a hand down his back and nips his bottom lip lightly. They break apart but stay close together, laughing and breathing in each other.

Neither can believe the luck they’ve had to fall in love with their best friend.  
Outside, the flurries turn to snow. Inside the cafe, two pining idiots fall in love.


End file.
